


Sparks Fly

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [58]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy has only ever wanted to be normal. But maybe normal is overrated.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Day five was "normal."

Roxy Morton had wanted to be normal since the day she realized she wasn’t.

It wasn’t that she was ashamed of who she was, per se. Nor was she ashamed of her family. But it was impossible to deny that things would have been easier if she was just like everybody else.

“Normal is overrated,” her Uncle James had said the one time she’d brought it up. “Why be normal when you can be extraordinary?”

Roxy had looked at him sceptically, and her Uncle Alistair had nudged James gently to quiet him. “Normal is relative,” Alistair had told her. “And as for ‘everybody else,’ you’ll find there are a great many people like us. It may not always be obvious, but they’re there, Roxanne. You are not alone.”

But despite her uncles and their friends, Roxy always had felt alone. After all, most girls her age couldn’t cup fire in their bare palms without being scorched. Most girls her age didn’t have to worry about burning down the house if they got angry.

Most girls her age were…normal.

But Kingsman. Oh, Kingsman was different. Kingsman was James leaving glitter in his wake everywhere he went because he simply didn’t have to worry about what might happen if someone saw. It was Alistair fetching coffee from across the room without moving because no one would blink twice if he did. It was Harry and Merlin, men Roxy had occasionally seen growing up, or heard her uncles discussing in hushed whispers when they thought no one could hear, having entire silent conversations in public, marked by verbal outbursts - largely from Harry – whenever one said something the other just _had_ to refute aloud. It was Eggsy not panicking when the water filled their dormitory, sealing an air pocket around himself and Amelia as everyone else scrambled for the showers.

Eggsy had hugged her after that, completely dry where she was still soaking wet, and said, “It’s alright. Something like that ever happens again, just stick by me. I’ll keep you safe.”

Roxy had jokingly asked if he was an empath as well, because to not joke would be to admit that to a girl on fire, nothing scared her more than the water.

Well, that and jumping out of planes, because unless your abilities included flight, it was always common sense to have a healthy fear of heights.

She honestly hadn’t expected to finish first. She’d wanted it desperately, _needed_ to belong to a place that didn’t make her feel quite so much like a freak, but even as she’d fought for it, part of her had wondered if maybe Charlie was better in control of his powers, or Eggsy was more used to fighting his way to the top, or any of the other candidates might have something that put them just a little bit above her.

To hear Alistair call her Lancelot choked her up in the best possible way.

In the Kingsman common room, Roxy perched on her chair, burning hands curled around a mug of coffee as she pretended she wasn’t surveying the other agents. She almost dropped it when a finger tapped her shoulder, sending sparks skittering along her arm. “Is this seat taken?”

She looked up, prepared to answer, and her tongue promptly dried up. The woman smiling down at her had a clipboard tucked under one arm and the most distracting eyes Roxy had ever seen. It took a moment for her to stammer out, “No. You can sit.”

“Thanks.” The woman slid into the seat and stretched out her legs, resting her clipboard on her lap. “You’re Lancelot, right? Our newest knight?”

Roxy could only nod.

“I’m Olivia. I work in the tech department under Merlin.”

She offered out her hand to shake. Roxy stared at it for a few seconds longer than necessary before she shook herself out of her stupor and took it. Her nerve endings blazed, and she had to double check that her hand wasn’t alight. It wasn’t, and Olivia was still grinning. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Roxy managed. Across the room, Alistair was surveying the exchange with masked interest.

“Pyrokinesis, right?”

“What?” She was still holding Olivia’s hand, and she dropped it abruptly.

Olivia didn’t seem to mind. “Pyrokinesis,” she repeated. “I’m very much looking forward to working with you. We haven’t had a pyrokinetic in years, and most of the tech we make still has problems overheating even just with speedsters. But having you here, I bet we can fix a lot of those problems.” She stole the mug Roxy was holding, taking a gulp of coffee and grinning over the rim of the cup before handing it back. “My break’s over, but stop by the tech department soon. I’d love to run a few tests.”

“Yeah, sure.” Roxy clutched the mug to her chest, her heart pounding against the ceramic.

Olivia stood up, tucked her clipboard back under her arm, and walked backwards out of the room, wiggling her fingers in a little wave goodbye. Sparks flickered off them, crackling the air and making the hair on the back of Roxy’s neck stand on end.

So maybe normal was a bit overrated. If it meant a cute electrokinetic was interested in her in any way, Roxy would take her powers over normal any day of the week.


End file.
